Thermoplastic polycarbonate resins and their usefulness for the preparation of molded articles are known in the art. Also known are compositions which contain polycarbonate resins and pigments such as inorganic oxides, sulfides and salts. These are useful in applications where opaque or translucent articles are desired. It has been the observation of those skilled in the art that pigmentation of polycarbonates is often associated with degradation of the polycarbonate resin, a degradation in terms of lowered molecular weight which is expressed, for instance, as a lowered level of mechanical properties often also in terms of increased melt flow. In this connection, the relevant art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,440 which addresses the problem by incorporating in the pigmented polycarbonate composition a polymer of olefinically unsaturated monomers containing nitrile and/or ester groups.